secrets
by evilbeckles
Summary: Mel Karofsky is home for the holidays. on her way out to meet her friends she hears something coming from her brothers room...one shot.


**I finaly got a beta reader! So thanks to LordB for helping me **

**I got really bored the other day and this popped into my head. Dave's sister is home for the holidays. She is on her way out when she hears something that stops her…**

Mel Karofsky took a step back from her mirror to examine her outfit for the night.

She was back from college the Christmas period and had agreed to meet all her old McKinley high friends for a night out. Her shorts clung to her toned body and her baggy off the shoulder top hung loosely from her slim frame. She slipped her feet into her black Mary Jane's. She was already tall as most members of the Karofsky family, coming in at an impressive 5'9. She wore heels regardless of her height. Towering over people made her feel positively Amazonian.

She smoothed down her long dirty blonde hair picked up her clutch bag and made her way into the hallway. She had been looking forward to tonight for a long time. She loved college but she missed her friends in Lima terribly. A smile spread across her face as she thought of the things she had to tell them about the most recent semester. As she reached the stairs she heard a muffled cry.

Her body tensed, she was sure she was alone. Her parents were having a meal with friends and she hadn't heard her brother come home. Her body froze waiting for the sound to come again. Another sob and then a sniffing sound reached her. She looked at the door it was coming from, a wooden plaque read DAVID in bold letters.

She doubled back quietly and stood behind his door pressing her ear to it. She heard it again; a heart wrenching sob and then a few choked coughs. Her heart sunk, she had never heard her brother cry, not since he hit puberty anyways. He had always been the stronger, more controlled sibling. She leant her head against his door and closed her eyes. He was a very private person and didn't like to talk about things but she couldn't help but feel like he needed her. They had been close as children, up until two years ago when she had gone off to college.

She took a deep breath closed her hand around the door knob and pushed slowly.

"David?" she asked quietly, hoping not to scare him.

She stepped inside his room as he jumped up off the bed charging towards the door.

"Don't you ever knock?" he shouted stopping inches away from her. Had she not been wearing her heels his height would have been far more intimidating.

She didn't know whether it was the lack of height difference or the fact his face was puffy and wet but even with his best attempt she wasn't the least bit scared. "Get out of my room" He said in a low voice.

She raised her eyes to his- searching- then quickly closed the space between, enveloping him in a hug. He didn't resist, his arms hung limply at his sides as she hugged him. A few moments passed and she felt his shoulders shake. His chest expanded as he took a big breath. She could feel his tears dropping onto her bare shoulder, his arms wrapped around her. They stood there for a few more minutes as he cried then he pulled away and looked at her.

She felt a lump in her throat as she looked at her younger brother. The pain in his eyes and the way his strong body gave off the air of weakness shocked her. She had never seen her brother so broken; she had never seen anyone so broken.

"Do you feel a bit better?" she asked.

"A bit," he mumbled turning away from her. He threw himself down on his bed and looked up at his ceiling.

Mel's phone suddenly cried out for attention. She answered it.

"Hi Jay… Yeah, listen. I'm not coming tonight…I know... Something's come up, alright? And I'm not in the mood anymore… I know, I know. I'm sorry… Bye."

She put down the phone then turned it off.

She took a few steps toward the bed, bridging the gap between herself and her little brother. She removed her shoes and sat cross-legged beside him placing a hand on his.

"You can talk to me Dave, I'm your big sister it's what I'm here for."

He sat up beside her, swinging his legs over the side of the bed. His shoulders slumped forward and his head bowed. "What's going on with you? Dad told me you got expelled last month, your grades are slipping, and you're acting out. This isn't you David, what's wrong?"

He removed his hand from hers and glanced up at her through his eyelashes.

"There's a person at school I like, but it's never going to happen. I went too far. They left"

"Ah. Girl trouble?" she asked, smiling.

"No" he said quietly.

"But you just said that…" she trailed off her eyes going wide as the realisation dawned on her. "Wait…"

A fresh batch of tears ran down Dave's face. He turned his head in shame burying his face in his hands. "I'm so confused…I don't know what I feel"

He looked at her for a moment then turned away again.

"No you're not, I can tell. You really like this…boy don't you?" She was in shock, never in a million years would she have pegged her little brother as gay. He was into sports and cars and girls the last time she had spoken to him.

"It's wrong, I'm a freak. Please don't tell mum and dad, they'll kill me!" He looked panicked, almost terrified.

"I'm trying to change I promise, I don't want to be this way!"

He stood up and turned towards her, getting down on his knees in front of her he took her hands.

"Please I'm begging you, don't tell them."

He bowed his head forward and started to sob again.

Mel leant forward and took her brothers face in her hands. "You have nothing to be ashamed of David Karofsky. There is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

He raised his eyes to meet hers.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with being gay, it doesn't make you any less of a man or any less of a good person. And you are… You're a good person."

She let go of his face and pulled him into a hug, letting tears of her own fall down her cheeks.

How had her family got to the stage where her own brother felt like this? How had he been raised to feel this way about himself? She knew it wasn't that much of a stretch to come to the conclusion he had. Their father was a religious man; homosexuality was a sin to him. She knew she was the only member of their family who would accept him.

"It's ok, I'm here for you. You can tell me everything, I won't tell a soul," she whispered as she comforted him.

**Hope you enjoyed please review.**


End file.
